Kuwabaras House Party and Kagomes Worse Nightmares
by ZeLLy907
Summary: Kuwabara and Kagome are best friends and have deep feelings for each other but don’t tell each other. Kuwabara is having a house party and invites Kagome to come. Yusuke makes a bet with Kuwabara. KagomeKuwabaraHiei fic!
1. The Phone Call

Hey everyone, Zelly-chan here. Well this is another Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha crossover. Sadly I don't own any of the Inu and Yu yu cast sigh.  
  
Summary: Kuwabara and Kagome are best friends and have deep feeling for each other but don't tell each other. Kuwabara is throwing a house party and invites Kagome to come and bring some friends. Yusuke makes a bet that if Kuwabara can bring a date to the party then he won't pound him for a week. But if Kuwabara can't get Kagome to go then he becomes Yusukes' personal human punching bag for the week.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara and Kagome on the phone

------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara: 'Hey Kagome what have you been up to?'

Kagome: 'Oh hey Kuwabara, nothing much'

Kuwabara: 'Say Kagome what are you doing Friday night? I am going to have a house party; you're welcome to come. Bring some friends while you're at it. Oh by the way, don't go around purifying demons at the party, okay? Only two demons will be there, they are my friends.'

Kagome: 'Umm…okay…I guess. I'll see if I can make it. Kuzama I don't think I'll bring any friends with me though, have you forgotten that most of them are from the Feudal Era? They don't understand stuff from our time. Besides I've been waiting to tell you something.' –giggles-

Kuwabara: -pales-' Well okay. I'll see you soon. Ja!'

Kagome: 'Ja!'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday, the day after the phone call

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan were all walking to the park. Yusuke heard someone talk of a person fighting at least 15 guys. Kurama and Kuwabara wanted know who it was and see if they needed any help. Botan was dragging Hiei. All of them walking towards the huge crowd that surrounded the fight. Hearing shouts from the crowd saying 'Ouch that must have hurt, behind you!' Or some were yelling, "You go girl!" Right then and there Yusuke wanted to see if what the crowd was saying was true. He wanted to fight out if a girl was actually beating up 15 guys. Kuwabara knew right off the bat who it was and was relieved. Botan saw Kuwabaras relieved expression and asked what was he so relieved about. He simply said that there's no worry for the girl and that she could take care of herself. Hiei gave kuwabara questionably look until Kurama said, "We better go help the girl, I heard some one say she's fighting against the 'Dome-shiican gang'. I hope we make it to her in time".

To be continued…

I'm sorry for making this chapter so short but I have homework to do and I need to try and get revenge on Andrew-Chan. I should have the second chapter up by tomorrow. Don't forget to Review! Oh, if you want anything to happen at Kuwabaras party, please do tell me. If what you write spikes my interest, then it'll be in my fic. Ja!


	2. The Fight part1

Hey everyone, well I wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I also wanted to say that I don't own any of the characters from the Yu Yu and Inu cast.  
  
-Last time-  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan were all walking to the park. Yusuke heard someone talk of a person fighting at least 15 guys. Kurama and Kuwabara wanted know who it was and see if they needed any help. Botan was dragging Hiei. All of them walking towards the huge crowd that surrounded the fight. Hearing shouts from the crowd saying 'Ouch that must have hurt, behind you!' Or some were yelling, "You go girl!" Right then and there Yusuke wanted to see if what the crowd was saying was true. He wanted to fight out if a girl was actually beating up 15 guys. Kuwabara knew right off the bat who it was and was relieved. Botan saw Kuwabaras relieved expression and asked what was he so relieved about. He simply said that there's no worry for the girl and that she could take care of herself. Hiei gave Kuwabara questionably look until Kurama said, "We better go help the girl, I heard some one say she's fighting against the 'Dome-shii-kan gang'. I hope we make it to her in time".

--------------------------- -This time- Kagomes' POV -------------------------------------

While I was fighting these guys who tried to take me to their boss, I heard a familiar voice. I thought maybe it was someone else until I saw him make his way threw the crowd. I was so happy to see my best friend that I forgot about the fight and hugged Kuwabara. I was shocked when I saw Kuwabara blush. I was happy that he hugged me back until I heard the guys get up again that I forgot about. I was so angry that I asked Kuwabara to help me out. I never ask him to help me take down some thugs that pick on me. I can say at first he was shocked to have me ask him to help me out with fighting 6 weak men, no not men, they were boys. Kuwabara agreed, it was just like old times. Kuwabara and me fighting side by side whether in real life or in the virtual world (think of hack.sign). Kuwabara was doing great. I notice that he has gotten a lot stronger then the last time I asked him to spar with me.  
  
------------------------------------ Kuwabaras POV ------------------------------------

After the gang was giving me strange looks, Kurama and I made our way to the girl who was fighting. I knew who it was. It had to be Kagome. She was the only one I knew who would make it seem that she was no match for the opponent. Kagome would always wait to make the finial blow until the crowd was big enough. As I made my way to the center of the crowd I saw Kagome look at me and give me a smile, a true smile. Whenever I am around her, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The next I knew was that Kagome had me in one of her bear hugs. I started to blush about being hugged in front of a fight. I saw that Kagome was mad; I thought to myself what the hell she could be made about. That is until I realized there are still more fighters. I was shocked to hear Kagome ask me to help her defeat them. Usually if some thugs bothered her, she would have taken care of them herself. I agreed knowing she would feel hurt if I said no. I didn't just agree because I didn't want Kagomes feelings to be hurt but I remembered all those times Kagome and I fought side by side it felt good to know that I have someone to care, love and watch out for.  
  
---------------------------------- Regular POV -------------------------------------------

The crowd roared as another fighter stepped in the ring. (Ring, circle...same thing to me. Anyway, on with the story) the crowd was shocked to see the girl hug Kuwabara. One thing was going threw their minds, 'How in the world did HE get such a hot chick to like him'. Kurama finally made his way threw the crowd along with Yusuke following behind him. When Kurama saw the girl hug Kuwabara he thought maybe she was only hugging him because he had come to save her. Yusuke was flipping. He was thinking the same as the crowd. Suddenly, you see the girl and Kuwabara get into a fighting stance. Kurama thought the girl wasn't a fighter and needed their help. Hiei was watching with interest from a tree branch that was hung over the fight.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Sorry if it was short but I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I'll try to make it longer. Please review!!!! Tell me what you want to happen at kuwabaras House party. You name it, if it spikes my interest, then it'll be up.


	3. The Fight Part2

Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews. Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Kuwabaras' House Party will either be ranging from chapter 4-6. It only takes me at least a day to put up new chapters, so you won't need to wait long. Also, I am very sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope to make this chapter much longer than the others. On with the story!  
  
-Last Time-  
  
The crowd roared as another fighter stepped in the ring. (Ring, circle...same thing to me. Anyway, on with the story) the crowd was shocked to see the girl hug Kuwabara. One thing was going threw their minds, 'How in the world did HE get such a hot chick to like him'. Kurama finally made his way to the crowd along with Yusuke following behind him. When Kurama saw the girl hug Kuwabara he thought maybe she was only hugging him because he had come to save her. Yusuke was flipping. He was thinking the same as the crowd. Suddenly, you see the girl and Kuwabara get into a fighting stance. Kurama thought the girl wasn't a fighter and needed their help. Hiei was watching with interest from a tree branch that hung over the fight.  
  
-This Time-  
  
The crowd thought they were going to fight each other, which is until Kagome and Kuwabara stood back to back, both at ease with each others fighting style. One of the thugs lunged for Kagome using a right hook, Kagome dodged and Kuwabara was there ready to use a roundhouse kick! Hiei smirked from his perch "so that baka isn't so bad...against human thugs." Yusuke, Kurama and Botan were frozen in shock still from the hug Kagome had given Kuwabara. After that kick Kuwabara ducked & Kagome flipped over him just in time to hit another thug who snuck up behind them in the face, effectively breaking his nose with a sickening crack. The other thug's seeing they were outmatched ran away, tails between their legs. "Cowards!" Kagome yelled at their backs. Hiei chuckled & jumped down from the tree landing a few feet away from the now dancing girl.

"Not bad for a onna ningen" said Hiei startling Kagome. Kagome thought for a second, only demons would call her that. That meant this guy who looked just to be a little taller then Kagome and was hot must not be human. Now when you think about it, Kuwabara did say he knew some demons, maybe this was one of them. Kuwabara came behind Kagome and said, "Wow Kagome you've gotten much stronger than before, so are you still free this Friday night?". Botan was the first one to snap out of shock. She went right up to Kagome and introduced herself, "Hello, My name is Botan! What might your name be?". Kagome knew that Botan and her would become great friends. Kagome gave Botan one of her friendly smiles and said, "Hello, My name is Kagome. Umm, are you a friend of Kuzama?". Hiei and Kuwabara stopped their little quarrel. Finally, Yusuke and Kurama snapped out of shock, that is until Yusuke said "What did you just call Kuwabara and where did you learn how to fight like that?".

To be continued.....

So, How did you like this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't that long but I kinda have writers block at the moment. Knowing me I'll have the next chapter done by tomorrow. I have a lot of time to think about what i want. -giggle- Oh thank you: **Jiko Hitasura**. Thank you for helping me with the fighting scene. Please **REVIEW**! Ja!


	4. Sweet Snow part1

Hey everyone, Thank you for the reviews. I don't own any of the characters from the Inu or the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. On with the story!

-Last Time-

"Not bad for a onna ningen" said Hiei startling Kagome. Kagome thought for a second, only demons would call her that. That meant this guy who looked just to be a little taller then Kagome and was hot must not be human. Now when you think about it, Kuwabara did say he knew some demons, maybe this was one of them. Kuwabara came behind Kagome and said, "Wow Kagome you've gotten much stronger than before, so are you still free this Friday night?" Botan was the first one to snap out of shock. She went right up to Kagome and introduced herself, "Hello, My name is Botan! What might your name be?" Kagome knew that Botan and her would become great friends. Kagome gave Botan one of her friendly smiles and said, "Hello, My name is Kagome. Umm, are you a friend of Kuzama?" Hiei and Kuwabara stopped their little quarrel. Finally, Yusuke and Kurama snapped out of shock, that is until Yusuke said, "What did you just call Kuwabara and where did you learn how to fight like that?"

-This Time-

Kuwabara stepped forward and said "Urameshi be nice to Kagome! Its rude to shout at a girl." "It's ok Kuzama-kun, Thank you for fighting by my side. I like it when it's just me and you fighting side by side – giggles- I never knew I sounded like Henry-kun" said Kagome. Botan asked, " Who's Henry-kun? Are you Kuwabara's girlfriend? I saw you hug him before." –giggles- "No I am not Kuzama-kun's girl friend, Henry is a friend of mine. –Giggles- He's a baka but he's fun to hang out with. Like this one time, it was Kuzama, Blaze, Henry, Kayla and I went to-" Kuwabara was the one who interrupted Kagome by yelling, "Hey look the ICE-CREAM truck!" Kagome hearing this forgot that she was mad at Kuzama for interrupting her and started to squeal. Yusuke looked at her as if she was nuts. Yusuke finally asked Kuwabara if there was any problem with her. Kuwabara said " No Urameshi there's nothing wrong with Kagome! Just act like you have no money on you, okay?". Yusuke just nodded not knowing what he meant until he saw Kagome on top of Kurama chanting sweet snow. Once Hiei heard ice cream he looked at Kurama with pleading eyes. Kurama sighed and said, " Okay I'll get you some lets just not over do it this time, okay?" While Kurama was taking out money, Kagome noticed what he had in his hand and started to run towards Kurama. The next thing Kurama knows is that someone is on his back chanting 'SWEET SNOW SWEET SNOW!!'

Hieis' POV

I watched as Kawabara, Yusuke, Botan and Kagome talk. I over heard Kuwabara tell Yusuke to act like he has no money. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. It must be bad. The next thing I heard was the baka shout "Hey look Kag, the ice cream truck!". I was very mad that the baka had yelled so loud. I looked at Kurama and told him in a hush voice I wanted some. After Kurama said okay, I saw Kagome squeal. I was wondering what she was so excited about. After wondering to myself, I looked at Kurama and found Kagome on his back. I was shocked to see her on his back, for some unknown reason I was jealous. I couldn't understand how this ningen could make me have these weird emotions. What even shocked me more was when I heard Kagome chant [sweet snow]. I thought I was the only one who called ice cream sweet snow.

Kuramas' POV

I watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara bickered. I was watching as Kagome talked with Botan about something. The I saw Kuwabara shout" Hey look Kag, the ice cream truck!". I wonder what he was up to. It seems to me he was trying to hide something. Oh well, might as well buy Hiei some ice cream. I was right Hiei asked me, I said sure. I turned toward Kagome; I was about to ask her if she wanted any bout I found her not there. Instead I felt someone jump on my back. At first I wasn't sure who it was until I felt warm breathe on my ear. Kagome had whispered in my ear saying something that I should buy her. I had no idea what she meant. That is until I heard her chant sweet snow. I was shocked to hear her say sweet snow I thought Hiei would be the only one to call ice cream sweet snow. -Sigh- I might as well get her some.

Normal POV

Kuwabara went up to Kurama and spoke to Kagome in a different language. Yusuke and Kurama had no idea what they were talking about. Botan had asked Hiei if he knew what they were saying. For once Hiei was at a lost; he had no idea what they were saying. He tried peeking in Kagomes mind but found he couldn't. There was some kind of barrier blocking his Jagan eye. Hiei couldn't believe it; someone was actually able to block his jagan. Next, Hiei had tried Kuwabara but surprisingly Hiei had found the same barrier blocking his Jagan eye. Hiei was shocked all those times he never realized it, Kuwabara was blocking his Jagan eye.

To be continued…

I'm sorry if it's short. Yes this is a Kagome/Kuwabara/Hiei fic. I'm still allowing ideas from viewers. If you want something to happen either at the park they are at or at Kuwabaras house write it in the review or email me. Oh by the way... Kagome and Kuwabara are talking GERMAN. (no I am not german, I just know the language.) The next chapter you'll find out what they are saying to each other. Please **REVIEW**! Ja!


	5. Sweet Snow part2

Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews. I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. On with the story!  
  
**-Last time-**

Kuwabara went up to Kurama and spoke to Kagome in a different language. Yusuke and Kurama had no idea what they were talking about. Botan had asked Hiei if he knew what they were saying. For once Hiei was at a lost; he had no idea what they were saying. He tried peeking in Kagomes mind but found he couldn't. There was some kind of barrier blocking his Jagan eye. Hiei couldn't believe it; someone was actually able to block his jagan. Next, Hiei had tried Kuwabara but surprisingly Hiei had found the same barrier blocking his Jagan eye. Hiei was shocked all those times he never realized it, Kuwabara was blocking his Jagan eye.  
  
**-This Time-  
**  
Yusuke was waving a hand in front of Hieis face for the last 3 minuets. Hiei was as pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Hiei had finally regained his posture and swatted Yusukes hand away. They both looked towards where Kagome and Kuwabara were talking. They still didn't under stand a word what either of them was saying. They heard Kuwabara say something but didn't understand a word.  
  
**Kuwabaras' POV**  
  
I walked to Kagome and started speaking in german. I was surprised that I remember how to speak it. **"Kagome, wie trauen Sie auf kuramas zurck springen und ihn bitten, Sie zu kaufen Eiscreme, wissen Sie, da ich bereit war, Sie Karikatur drei der Eiscreme an den deli acroos von meinem SchulecOh- Brunnen zu kaufen ich, schtzen, da Sie eher kurama Kauf Sie Eiscreme dann haben wrden."**  
  
**[English: Kagome how dare you jump on Kuramas back and ask him to buy you ice cream. Do you know that I was willing to buy you three cartoons of ice cream at the deli across from my school? Oh well, I guess you would rather have Kurama buy you ice cream then.]  
**  
I was sure Kagome understood because of the way she paled and look as if she was about to cry. I heard Kagome reply, "**OkaycO.k. I'll gehen von, das seinem weg, lassen Rckseite I won't ihn mich kaufen Eiscreme und wenn Sie gehend, mich zu kaufen mein reizendes ssses des Schnees ich liebe dich sind, kaufen mich bitte einige."  
**  
**[English: Okay okay, I'll get off his back. I won't have him buy me ice cream and when are you going to buy me my lovely sweet snow? I LOVE YOU! Please buy me some?]**  
  
I nodded and helped Kagome off Kuramas back. As I looked at the gang, they were shocked and for some odd reason Hiei was growling at both, Kurama and I.

To be continued....

Sorry for the short chapter but I need to do homework. Don't forget to **REVIEW**! JA!


	6. Hieis' Shock

Hello everyone, How do you like the story so far. Sadly I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha. Oh, I am still allowing ideas for Kawabaras' House party. Name what you would like to happen; if it spikes my interest you'll see it up. This is a Kagome/Hiei fic. On with the story!

**-Last time-   
**   
Yusuke was waving a hand in front of Hieis face for the last 3 minuets. Hiei was as pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Hiei had finally regained his posture and swatted Yusukes' hand away. They both looked towards where Kagome and Kuwabara were talking. They still didn't under stand a word what either of them was saying. They heard Kuwabara say something but didn't understand a word.

**Kuwabaras' POV **

I walked to Kagome and started speaking in German. I was surprised that I remember how to speak it. "**Kagome, wie trauen Sie auf kuramas zurck springen und ihn bitten, Sie zu kaufen Eiscreme, wissen Sie, da ich bereit war, Sie Karikatur drei der Eiscreme an den deli acroos von meinem SchulecOh- Brunnen zu kaufen ich, schtzen, da Sie eher kurama Kauf Sie Eiscreme dann haben wrden**."

**English: Kagome how dare you jump on Kuramas back and ask him to buy you ice cream. Do you know that I was willing to buy you three cartoons of ice cream at the deli across from my school? Oh well, I guess you would rather have Kurama buy you ice cream then.   
**   
I was sure Kagome understood because of the way she paled and look as if she was about to cry. I heard Kagome reply, "**OkaycO.k. I'll gehen von, das seinem weg, lassen Rckseite I won't ihn mich kaufen Eiscreme und wenn Sie gehend, mich zu kaufen mein reizendes ssses des Schnees ich liebe dich sind, kaufen mich bitte einige**."

**English: Okay okay, I'll get off his back. I won't have him buy me ice cream and when are you going to buy me my lovely sweet snow? I LOVE YOU! Please buy me some? **

I nodded and helped Kagome off Kuramas' back. As I looked at the gang, they were shocked and for some odd reason Hiei was growling at both, Kurama and I.

**-This Time-**

Kuwabara and Kagome looked at the Yu Yu gang strangely. Yusuke, Botan, Kurama and Hiei were looking at them as if they were aliens. Yusuke was wonder why the hell they were talking in another language. Botan was thinking the same thing as Yusuke. Kurama was wondering what was the matter with Hiei. Hiei had never zoned out like that before. Hiei was still in a little bit of shock. Hiei had never thought anyone could block his jagan, let alone Kuwabara being able to block it. Hiei finally spoke up, " Why wasn't I able to read both of your minds?" Yusuke, Botan and Kurama looked at him in amazement. They never knew anyone could block his jagan eye.

Kagome was the first one to speak up, " So it was you who was trying to peek into our minds. I knew it had to be a demon but I didn't know a demon with a jagan eye. You know it's rude, you should mind your own business!" Kuwabara glanced at Hiei when Kagome was done talking to him. Botan asked," Kuwabara, you blocked Hieis' jagan eye? How? I don't understand. Kurama do you understand how Kuwabara was able to block Hieis' jagan eye?" Kurama shook his head no. Yusuke was the only one who stayed quite, until he spoke up. Everyone looked at him. Yusuke said" Wow and here I thought Kuwabara was a baka. I never knew you could block Hieis' jagan eye. That's really cool. You don't mind teaching me that little trick do you?"

Kagome was so mad at Yusuke that she knocked him out. Botan along with Hiei and Kurama stood there in shock. Kuwabara looked over to where Yusuke used to stand and found him unconscious. Kuwabara sighed and mumbled to him self that no one should called him a baka in front of Kagome. Hiei and Kurama were the only ones who heard it. Botan asked the very pissed off Kagome how she knocked him out without anyone noticing. Kagome simply replied " Ask Kuwabara. He taught me." Now Botan looked over to where Kuwabara used to stand and found him not there. Botan asked aloud," Hey where'd Kuwabara go?" Kurama looked around, he had no idea. Hiei too had no idea where Kuwabara went off. Kagome simply answered their question by squealing. Kagome was now happily dancing around Hiei and Yusukes' sleeping body.

To be continued...

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I am running out of ideas. If you want me to update more, write some ideas in the review to get my mind working. Ok well I still have homework to do. Don't forget to **REVIEW**! Ja!


	7. Enter DBZ fighters

Hey everyone, I know you want me to skip to the party already but you just have to wait a little bit longer. I am adding another show to this fic. It will now be a DBZ/Inu-Yasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. I'm sorry if this story is going very slow, I'll try to make the up coming chapters long. I don't own Inu-Yasha, DBZ or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. On with the story!

**-Last Time-**

Kagome was so mad at Yusuke that she knocked him out. Botan along with Hiei and Kurama stood there in shock. Kuwabara looked over to where Yusuke used to stand and found him unconscious. Kuwabara sighed and mumbled to him self that no one should called him a baka in front of Kagome. Hiei and Kurama were the only ones who heard it. Botan asked the very pissed off Kagome how she knocked him out without anyone noticing. Kagome simply replied " Ask Kuwabara. He taught me." Now Botan looked over to where Kuwabara used to stand and found him not there. Botan asked aloud," Hey where'd Kuwabara go?" Kurama looked around, he had no idea. Hiei too had no idea where Kuwabara went off. Kagome simply answered their question by squealing. Kagome was now happily dancing around Hiei and Yusukes' sleeping body.

**-This Time-**

As the ice cream was handed to a squealing Kagome, Hiei froze. 'Why does she get sweet snow before me?!' his mind screamed. As he glared at the girl, she seemed to sense his anger and glanced at him. Right as he lunged for the sweet snow in her hands she 'eeeped' and moved back. She wasn't fast enough though because Hiei had stolen it.... Kuwabara's face grew pale, he started backing up slowly with a haunted look on his face, when the others just stared confused Kuwabara just turned and ran behind a wide tree for cover. The others followed, trying to see what was wrong with him. No one noticed the energy that seemed to crackle around Kagome, or the shadows covering her eyes, or the red aura that began to form around her. Everyone that is, except for the poor, unsuspecting Hiei.

**"RUN YOU FOOL!"** Kuwabara shouted from his spot behind the tree at least **20** feet away. Hiei stared. 'What is that baka doing over there?' he thought. Just then, the enraged girl lept at him, going for his throat. Hiei was in shock for a moment, though his body moved automatically; he jumped to the left, but she was there, faster than even he could move. **"What in th-"** he didn't get to finish the sentence before Kagome's fist slammed into his chin, sending him flying into a startled Yusuke and straight through a brick wall **10 **feet away. When he stood his head was ringing and he saw Kagome jumping around happily again, eating his sweet snow. Yusuke lay on the ground, unconscious.... Again!

Kurama was just as shocked as Botan was. Hieis' poor head hurt like hell. If you looked closely you could see Hiei shaking in fear. For once Hiei was frozen in fear. Kurama sensed Hieis' fear and moved towards him. Hiei looked up and telepathically told Kurama that he never wants to upset her again. Kurama just nodded his head and said, "I agree." As Kuwabara walks over to the now cheerful Kagome he notices she's been more agreeable lately. When Kagome is agreeable it's really bad. This means that Kagome can be easily pissed off and.

Kagome looked over to Hiei and saw him shaking in fear. Kagome looked down at her sweet snow and glanced back at him. She saw Kuwabara walking over to her but stopped and looked back at Hiei. Kagome finally made up her mind and started walking toward Hiei. Hiei noticed that she was walking towards him and he started to take a few steps back. Kagome noticed this and made herself disappear and reappear in front of him. Kagome handed him her sweet snow and said sorry to him. She quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and happily skipped toward Kuwabara and his sleeping friend that still lay on the floor. Hiei was so shocked that if you were to scream out that Hiei was gay he would have never knew. Kurama was also very surprised by Kagome's behavior. First she's happy, then she's really mad and she's look as if she's ready to kill, then the next moment she says sorry and gives Hiei a kiss. Talk about mood swings.

Botan went over to Yusuke to see if he was ok. She asked Kuwabara if he'll be all right and sighing in relief that Kuwabara said yes. Kagome comes over and gives Kuwabara a kiss on the cheek and says "Hey Kazuma do you think we could go to the mall?" while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Kuwabara sighs and says" Alright we will all go after Yusuke wakes up." Kagome nods and goes over to Botan and elopes her hand with Botans' and walks away.

While Botan is being dragged, Kuwabara picks up Yusuke and shouts "Kurama, Shorty are you coming or not?" Kurama nodded his head saying yes while Hiei glared at Kuwabara because he had called him 'Shorty'. "Hey Kagome would you like it if we all went to Genkai's place. I mean even though you never met her and all, but would you like to spar with me?" Kuwabara asked Kagome who was smiling and dragging poor Botan. Kagome looked up at Kuwabara and said "Sure, I'd really like it if I could spar with you. Besides you're more of a challenge than Hiei -Giggles- I'd like to see if you learned how to control your power."

Everyone looked over to Kuwabara and Kagome. Hiei thought to himself; 'How dare she think Kuwabara is more of a challenge then me. He can barely defeat Yusuke, what makes her think that he's stronger than I'. While Hiei was in la-la-land, his sweet snow had melted. Kurama looked over to Hiei and noticed that he was in deep thought. Botan who finally was able to have Kagome let go of her hand walked over to Hiei and poked him. Hiei growled at her and looked down at his sweet snow and found it melted. Hiei frowned, he was mad that he wasn't able to eat it before it melted into mush.

Kagome looked over to Hiei to find him frowning. She walked over to Hiei and looked down at what he was staring at. Kagome thought for a moment and told Kuwabara to come over. Kuwabara did as he was told and look at Kagome and then back down at Hiei and the carton of ice cream. Kuwabara sighed and placed the palm of his hand over the ice cream and waited till the ice cream looked as if it never melted. Kagome thanked Kuwabara and took his hand in hers and started walking away. Botan, Kurama and Hiei was shocked. they never knew that Kuwabara was a demon let alone nice to Hiei.

Kuwabara told Kagome that he has never told his buddies that he had ice and water abilities. Kagome looks up to him and said, " It's okay. Sooner or later they would need to know. Besides I never told my friends about my abilities either." Botan who was looking at Kuwabara noticed that Yusuke was on his back. She looked around until she heard some one shout, " What the hell happened? Hey!! Where's that girl Kagome and Kuwabara?" Botan walked over to Yusuke and helped him up. "Are you ok? They are walking up ahead. We are all going to Genkais," said Botan. Yusuke just nodded and dusted off his clothes.

**-Fast Forward To Genkais-**

"YO GRANDMA! WE'RE HERE TO TRAIN!" shouted Yusuke. Hiei and Kagome glared at Yusuke for yelling so loud. Yusuke gulped and bumped into Yukina. "Gomen, Where is Genkai?" asked Yusuke. Yukina replied, " It's ok, She is inside talking to her brother Master-" Kagome interrupted Yukina by shouting out, " MASTER ROSHI!!!!! ROSHI!!!!!!!!". Yukina looked at Kagome strangely before saying, " How'd you know his name was Master Roshi?" Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Botan looked at Kagome waiting for her to answer that is till an old man with a turtle shell on his back walked outside with a PIG?!?

Kagomes' smile seemed to widen when she realized that Oolong was with Master Roshi. Oolong is a shape-shifting pig that joined forces with the good guys. He attended the same shape-shifting school as Puar, but cheated to pass. Oolong can only change shape for a short period of time and then has to rest. Not much of a fighter, he mostly hangs out at Master Roshis' home. Kagome eyes went wide when she realized that Puar was there too. Puar has the ability to change shape into any form, even imitate objects, and hold that form for any amount of time, although Puar's strength is not increased by the change, and can't be turned into something that can be used up, like fuel or food. Puar went to shape-shifting school with Oolong, and always made straight A's. Although Puar is relatively weak, she has the ability to levitate and fly.

Kagome ran up the steps and hugged Master Roshi and went over to hug Oolong and Puar. "-Giggles- I've missed you guys so much!" said Kagome. Kurama, Botan and Hieis' eyes went wide. The one thing that was going trough their minds was, 'She knows MASTER ROSHI?'. Genkai looked up to her brother and to the girl and noticed that everyone was staring at them. Genkai noticed Yusuke and said "What is it Dimwit? Why have you come?". Yusuke looked over to Genkai and said "Well the baka wanted to come here." Poor Yusuke never knew what hit him. Kagome had once again knocked Yusuke out.

"Aye, Kagome you shouldn't knock out one of my sisters students. Anyway, how much have you improved?" said Master Roshi. "Well, He called Kazuma a baka and not the much. Is anyone one else he besides Puar and Oolong?" said Kagome. Master Roshi answer back saying " Yes. Chaozu, Gohan, Goku, Krillin and a few others will be here later." Kagomes eyes were wide like saucers.

"You mean I get to spar with Gohan, Chaozu, Krillin, Kuzama and Goku!?" said Kagome. Master Roshi just nodded his head and pointed to where they were. She happily skipped to where he was pointing. Master Roshi turned to Kuwabara and asked, "So you still have not learned to control your water abilities, eh?" Kuwabara just nodded and walked passed Yukina and went where Roshi glances watched while Kuwabara walked into Genkai's forest. Yusuke spoke up, "Wow that's a first". Yusuke felt very uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

**-Fast Forward- (Now inside Genkais house)**

"Hey, Goku when did you come back from the dead?" Kagome asked while receiving confused looks from the yu yu gang. "Just last week. Oh, Bubbles and Gregory misses you." Goku said while look for Master Roshi. Kurama asks, " Who's Bubbles and Gregory? If you don't mind me asking but if you were to die, then why aren't you a sprit detective?" Goku was very confused. He didn't know what a spirit detective was but Goku can tell this boy had a lot of energy coming from the boy in red.

Goku asked, "What is a Spirit Detective?" Kurama blinked once, twice and was about to talk until Kagome said "Bubbles is King Kai's small monkey friend that provided the first step of his training. The trainee would chase Bubbles around trying to catch him to gain speed part of what made this so hard was the gravity level is much greater than earth and slows you down. It took Goku 2 weeks to catch Bubbles. It took Kuzama about 4 weeks and it took me about 3 weeks. Gregory is one of King Kai's two pets, Gregory is a small cricket-like creature that can fly very fast. Goku is challenged to hit Gregory on the head with a mallet, it proves to be a challenge to Goku because of Gregory's speed but also King Kai's planet is 10x that of Earth. But of course Goku eventually knocks Gregory on the head with the mallet and then begins the next step of King Kai's training. Master Roshi is an ancient and wise master of martial arts, Roshi has accumulated great power and knowledge. Because he has lived for countless years on a deserted island with only a turtle for companionship, he is also called the 'Turtle Hermit. Although he may appear strange, frail and harmless, Master Roshi is indeed a great warrior. He originally trained Goku and Krillin when they were young boys. The first earthling to ever understand how to nurture and control the Power of Light, Roshi trains Goku and Krillin in its use. It was Master Roshi who taught Goku the Kamehameha attack. Master Roshi's Rival is the Crane Elder." Kagome had to take deep breaths.

Genkai, Botan, Hiei, Yusuke and Roshi was amazed that Kagome knew so much. Botan asked "Umm...Kagome what did you mean by you and Kuwabara played with Gregory and Bubbles. I don't remember Kuwabara dieing. I am Lady Death, I would think if Kuwabara died I would have been notified. Anyway, Kagome what were you going to say?"

Kagome took one huge breath and said "Okay, Raditz Goku's brother, was sent to Earth to find out why it hadn't been destroyed yet. Being the weaker of the three Saiyan's still under Furiza's control, his power was three times his brothers. Raditz kidnaps Gohan and tries to force Goku to join him. Piccolo & Goku team up and Goku manages to get a hold of Raditz while Piccolo shoots them both with his Special Beam Cannon. Understand? Whatever. Anyway, Tien is one of the few humans to ever master his ki and perhaps the strongest human ever to exist.  Tien trained under Crane Hermit when he was young.  Tien trained hard until he became an incredibly powerful warrior not to be reckoned with by any on Earth. He faces off against Goku in the finals of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai, Tien wins but only but only barely and sort of by luck. Tien stays loyally by the side of Chiaotzu, his travel companion and sparring partner, and his closest friend.  He has many moves that the others picked up from him and used in battle.  Some examples of these are Solar Flare and the Tri-Form technique.  However, unlike the others, Tien masters the Tri-Form technique and expands on it until he creates multiple forms of himself, sometimes 4 or more.   He also masters a move called the Tri Beam." Kagome said while stopping to take a couple deep breathes.

Kagome finally catches her breath and begins again "Tsuru Sennin means "Crane Hermit," as opposed to Kame Sennin, or "Turtle Hermit" (Master Roshi). The Crane Elder trained alongside Master Roshi at Mutaito's martial arts school. The two were born rivals, and their rivalry carries through to Crane Elder's pupils Tien and Chaozu. Tsuru Sennin's younger brother is the infamous assassin Tao. Oh and Turtle, Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion, the good-natured Turtle lives in the Kame House with the elderly hermit. Turtle's calming wisdom often serves to keep Master Roshi in line during his moments of weakness. Although his power level is at 0.001 he's not THAT bad of a fighter. Turtle also is great at math!"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. No one thought she knew THAT much about them. Before they knew Kagome was off talking again. "Baba is Master Roshi's and Genkai's older sister. She has amazing skill with a crystal ball, allowing her to see any place on Earth, or even into the future. She can also travel to Heaven and back, without dying. She's very good at science to. -Giggle- Anyway, Vegeta. The son of King Vegeta, Vegeta started out as an evil character but when he learned Frieza had killed his father and all of the Saiyans except for a small hand full he tried to gather the Dragon Balls on Namek to with for immortality. Vegeta didn't get his wish but he did help a lot in destroying Frieza. He was eventually killed by Frieza but only in his final form. Vegeta was wished back soon after and saw the very end of the fight between Goku and Frieza. Vegeta saw Goku had become much stronger than him and gone Super Saiyan and Vegeta hasn't stopped training since. After Frieza is beaten he waits for Goku's return from Namek on Earth and slowly becomes one of he good guys. He starts a calm life with Bulma and his son Trunks and later his daughter Bulla. As Vegeta's years go by, he get's older but still trains and fights when needed. Vegeta marvels at how powerful Goku has become, not to be out done Vegeta survives the process of becoming Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta and Goku also fuse several times in the series." Kagome once again trying to catch her breathe.

Kuwabara said "The king of all Saiyans and the father of Vegeta. He is probably the strongest Saiyan in his time but is definitely seen as the strongest Saiyan. King Vegeta realizes that Frieza has no further use of the Saiyans and no longer needs them around. After trying to attack and kill Frieza, King Vegeta is killed with a single blast." Kuwabara began to try to catch his breath while Kagome took another deep breath and said "Yajirobe. He's a coward, but a good warrior considering he's human. He usually does something brave at the last second of some fights. Now-a-days he's seen living up in Korin's Tower offering the Z-Fighers Senzu Beans if they happen to visit. Oh and Yama, is one of the Ogres who shows Goku and King Kai to   
the plane that will take them to the Afterlife Tournament. he took Kuzama and I there once. But I've been there more than once."

Everyone (including Roshi and Goku) was very amazed with how much Kagome AND Kuwabara knew. Kuwabara started to speak but was cut off by Yukina who gave everyone a cup of tea. Kagome saw her move and took it. She took in a deep breathe and said "A longtime friend and ally of Goku's, though he was once a notorious bandit. Yamcha. Puar, his devoted cat companion, sometimes accompanies him. In the heat of battle against the Saiyans, Yamcha volunteers to fight the Saibamen instead of Krillin but is killed. He and Bulma were once together, and often illicit sparks fly for each other. Eventually Bulma moves on to Vegeta."

Goku was surprised that she even listened to Korin. Goku spoke up and told the Spirit Detectives about Korin. Korin, grower of the powerful Senzu Beans, Korin lives in a tower just below Kami's palace. He is very wise and is also the protector of the sacred and holy waters. "Does anybody know who King Yemma is?" The Spirit Detectives eyes went wide. They all nodded including Botan.

"Okay, good because I want to spar. Come on Kuwabara, Lead the way." said Kagome. Kuwabara nodded as the Z-gang and the Yu yu gang began to walk to Genkai's forest. "Come on dimwit, I want to see if you're any stronger than Hiei." says Kagome. Yusuke glares at her and sees he giggle while Genkai laughs. "Oh I forgot to mention that, Krillin is Goku's best friend and was born a year before Goku. He received the 6 dots on his forehead when he joined the monks of the Orinji Temple. Small scars are burned into the foreheads of each member. Krillin first meets Goku where they are rivals who both seek the training of Master Roshi. They eventually learn to work together and become best friends. His favorite attacks are Destructo Disk, Tri-form, Kamehameha, and Solar Flare. Krillin is killed by one of King Piccolo's spawns. But is later brought back to life with a wish using the Dragon Balls. Krillin ventures with Bulma and Gohan to Namek so they can make a wish with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Once there, he receives a power-up from Guru, and manages to survive until the late Frieza Saga when he is blown up by Frieza. Krillin's death triggers Goku to go Super Saiyan. At the end of the Frieza Saga, he is again wished back to life, this time with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Years later, Krillin marries Android 18, and together they have a daughter named Marron. She is so cute. -Giggles-" Hiei and Goku realizing where this is leading walks past them.

Kuwabara spoke up and said "Master Mutaito. The master of Roshi and Shen. He is the creator of the Evil Containment Wave technique." "Alright already lets just fight ALREADY!" says Yusuke. They all nod and walk further into the woods. "Hey Kazuma? How bout we just use energy attacks and hand-to-hand combat?" Kagome said while walking deeper into the forest. Kazuma gave Kagome a side way glace and responded, "Sure thing Kagome. But how bout we hold back for the first 5 minuets. I want to surprise everyone." "Okay. But first tell me something. Why don't we ditch everyone and run deeper into the forest but head east?" Kagome said while getting ready to run. Kazuma too got ready to run and responded, "Okay, lets go."

With that said, Kagome sprinted past Hiei and Vegeta with Kuwabara following after her. It took the group a few minuets to realize what went on. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE ABOUT!?" shouted a confused yet angry Yusuke. "Hn. Detective lower your voice" Hiei said with a tint of annoyance in his voice. Goku, not wanting them to fight said, "Eh heh eh, Calm down. All we have to do is catch up with them. Knowing Kagome, she'll want to test how fast Kuwabara has gotten. Besides, I rather wait till they stop throwing energy blast at each other. Getting Kagome mad is one of the worst things that could happen to you. Trust me."

"What do you mean energy blasts?" Yusuke asked while trying to locate Kuwabara.

**To be continued.......**

Okay there's chappie7. I hoped you like it. Well I must be going, don't forget to **REVIEW!** Ja!


End file.
